Otra vez
by Yui-033
Summary: ¿Otra vez? ¿Por que buscan mi sangre? ¿Todo nuevamente?- Preguntó el joven, algo asustado. Carraspeó un momento y luego la miró con ojos sinceros -Lo siento...- Contestó ella, con profunda tristeza.


**Hola de nuevo! como ha ido? Tiempo sin subir nada por aquí. En fin, hoy traigo una nueva historia, algo cortita, y creo que puedo darle continuación, sobre Jake y Sherry. No se, luego del RE6 creo que estos dos son algo mas que simples conocidos, y creo que pueden dar mucho. En fin. Es confuso, lo se. Pero esta idea se me vino a la mente de un momento a otro y bueno, luego de teclear un poco, decidí postearlo.**

**Gracias a los autores y mas gente de fuera de la pagina por leer mis otras historias (que pronto continuare, dejenme algo de tiempo) por su continuo apoyo a este hobbie/sueño que tengo. Agradezco sus palabras de aliento y sus criticas constructivas y bien, saludos!**

**Gracias a todos!**

* * *

_¿Por qué acostumbrarse a caminar cuando puedes volar?_

* * *

Una marea de gente transitando con normalidad le ayudaba a poder huir. De nuevo. ¿No era suficiente con haber sido utilizado una sola vez? ¿Todo tenía que continuar? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué su sangre 0 era el factor de su persecución? Atravesó las calles silenciosamente, como un felino en medio de la noche. Los sabuesos de aquel hombre rubio le perseguían. Como desde hacía un mes. Atravesó un numeroso grupo de gente, mientras que miraba sobre su hombro. Su sudadera negra ayudaba un poco. Su corazón latía fuertemente, incapaz de parar. La adrenalina era secretada en su interior, lista para su huida. Los comerciantes de la ciudad local donde se encontraba hacían sus transacciones habituales, dispuestos a ofrecer sus productos artesanales a los turistas con bolsillos inflados. El aroma de la comida de los puestos gourmet le inundaba las fosas nasales, al tiempo que escapaba. Le recordó un poco a aquella vieja y conocida selva; si, tanto tiempo atrás en Sudamérica. Si, su cicatriz era testigo de aquel incidente que casi le costaba la vida. Solo su joven amiga, de cabellos cortos y rubios, con una sonrisa que era capaz de alegrarte el día, lo sabía. No mucha gente supo de su pasado. Y jamás lo haría.

Excepto por sus presuntos persecutores.

Ellos sabían demasiado de su pasado, así como quien había sido su padre. Y eso jamás lo dejaría escapar. Su visión se vio repentinamente nublada por el vapor expelido por una hoya llena de agua. Cubrió su cara, instintivamente, mientras que bordeaba el sector. Se adentró nuevamente en el tumulto de gente, con su respiración casi entrecortada. Los días de primavera no son los mejores; y menos para él. Observó sobre su hombro derecho. Unos hombres, con ropas iguales, continuaban siguiéndolo. Además de que eran casi iguales, era obvio que no eran humanos, sino crueles victimas de experimentos. Suspiró, dejando salir buena parte del aire que había inspirado momentos atrás. ¿Hasta cuándo las cosas raras lo perseguían? Quizás por toda su vida. Se dirigió hacia un callejón pequeño y poco transitado, perdiendo de vista a sus perseguidores.

Por el momento.

Sorteó un montón de basura mal oliente, latas de gaseosa desparramadas por el suelo y un charco de agua turbia. Sus botas crujían y chapoteaban en el sucio lugar. Risas, charla y pasos; junto con las voces de los mercaderes y la comida, de distintos tipos, asándose fue quedando atrás. Era un paso angosto, largo, que permitía dar lugar a un terreno más abierto. El arma que llevaba desde hacía un tiempo con él parecía palpitar. Llamarlo. Si fuere necesario, la usaría; pero prefería sus puños, junto con sus agiles movimientos para vencer a un atacante. Ya lo había hecho. Ya había sido útil. Al parecer, su instructor de artes marciales le había enseñado muy bien. Dejó caer sus manos a sus costados, mientras que ralentizaba un poco su paso. El cielo con un poco de nubosidad, junto con el trinar de los pájaros, daban una linda vista. _Si tan solo pudiera vivir sin preocuparme…_

¿Se estaba lamentando? ¿ÉL? ¿JAKE MULLER?

Bueno, a decir verdad, era algo agotador eso de ser el héroe. Y por lo menos, de lo que había aprendido en China, le había dado una lección. No es fácil ser el héroe. Atravesó por debajo de un tendedero, lleno de ropa de distintos colores. Ventanas de los edificios que tenía a su alrededor abiertos, daban el típico toque estadounidense de las películas.

Pasos. _De nuevo._ Se lamentó.

Sus ojos comenzaban a quemarle del cansancio. Había estado huyendo por dos días consecutivos. Había oído en las noticias que había ocurrido otro atentado bioterrorista no muy lejos de donde él estaba. Aceleró el paso, casi trotando. Ya estaba francamente harto de todo aquello. Sherry había dicho que no era fácil, que no siempre se lograba detener. Que era extenuante en un mil por ciento. Pero ver como de detenía a los culpables era algo de ensueño. Claro, luego de atravesar por tu infancia en medio de una ciudad llena de zombies, haber sido utilizada por el gobierno para sintetizar una cura viable y por último, ser todo menos una persona normal; era algo que valía la pena. De una forma u otra. Atravesó el último tramo del asqueroso callejón y dio a una avenida poco transitada. Tomó la mano derecha, caminando con rapidez. Tenía la garganta seca, de tanto jadear y respirar, sin siquiera tragar un poco de saliva. Su cuerpo comenzaba a cansarse, de tanta travesía. El viento comenzaba a soplar con fuerza, haciéndole invertir el doble de energía que no poseía. Automóviles rara vez se veían. La calle estaba inusualmente desierta.

Los comercios de ese lado de la ciudad no habían abierto; vendiendo sus propios productos en la feria. Bajó la mirada de sus ojos celestes chispeantes al suelo de baldosa municipal. Las líneas que delimitaban las formas geométricas se encontraban gastadas de tanto tiempo. Era un país europeo con mucha historia.

-¿Apurado Jake?- Comentó una voz femenina familiar por delante suyo. La voz suave y algo infantil le llegó como un suave sonido a sus oídos. Levantó la mirada, posicionándose en la figura que comenzaba a caminar por su lado. Botas negras, pantalón marrón oscuro, sweater de color miel y el cabello suelto por los hombros. Sherry.

-Si te interesa saber, súper chica, me están siguiendo.- comentó algo frustrado. La muy maldita estaba cada vez más linda. Habían mantenido un breve contacto sentimental por unos meses, pero luego el trabajo y demás ocupaciones los habían distanciado demasiado.

-Eso ya lo sé. Te necesitamos de nuevo Jake.- Susurró la chica, frotándose entre sí las manos, sin perder el ritmo marcado por él.

-¿Nuevamente?

-Más bien- se detuvo, alzó su mano y un auto cercano paró frente ellos.- Te necesito…


End file.
